


Cake

by jynzandtonic



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pegging, Playful Shit-Talking, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, SECURING THE BAG, Sackler being a masochist and loving it, Semi-Public Foreplay, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top!Reader, bottom!Sackler, light verbal degradation, switch!Reader, switch!Sackler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynzandtonic/pseuds/jynzandtonic
Summary: To celebrate my birthday and my blog's one year anni, y’all are getting a filthy, filthy Sackler present…DAT BOOTY!Strap on, I MEAN IN, for some pegging-Sackler fun.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Wish List

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic](jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡  
> ················································

“Fuckin’… **_Etsy_ …**” 

Sackler snarls at the laptop, nine pages deep into the _‘For the best birthday!’_ gift guide. He mutters something under his breath about “fuckin’ artisanal sock puppets and charm necklaces and fuckin’ chakra crystal bullshit,” before slamming the lid shut. He’s running out of time. 

He storms down the short, narrow hallway of your shared Brooklyn apartment, rounding the corner to where you lounge with a book. You glance up to find him shirtless, wide-eyed, and looking deranged. 

You try not to laugh. You _really_ do.

He stares at you accusingly. “What. _The FUCK_. Do you _WANT_.”

Okay. You laugh. 

“What - _the fuck_ \- are you _talking_ about?” you ask, snickering.

“For your fuckin’ birthday! I don’t want to be a shitty boyfriend and _not_ get you something, but you’re getting a fucking… enamel pin or some shit if you don’t tell me.”

“You went on Etsy, didn’t you?”

“No.”

“You went on Etsy,” you chuckle.

“Okay, yeah. Maybe I did.” 

Setting down your book, you push yourself up from the couch, stalking toward him slowly. 

You let yourself look, let your eyes linger on his half-clothed frame: the way his dark hair falls above the slope of his shoulders; the hollow dips above his collarbones; his long, muscular arms; his broad, muscled chest and thick torso; the jeans that cling lazily to the ‘V’ of his hips. You’ve got a few gift ideas—just a few.

Your fingertips find his waist before you offer your lips to him.

He takes them greedily, grabbing hold of you with large hands while he licks into your mouth, sucking your lips between his own. You pull away _just_ when he starts to thicken for you, squeezing you close so you can feel the hard ridge of his cock through his jeans.

“I want the same thing you got for _your_ birthday,” you say.

He scowls in thought, confused— _the fuck had your present been? You’d spent the night in, and…_

Both of his eyebrows go up, mouth dropping into a sweet little ‘o.’

“Do you mean…”

He’d fucked you senseless, fucked _all_ your holes—held you by the hair while you choked and gagged on him, stuffed your ass full of his cock till you drooled into the pillow.

You bring a hand up to his neck, delicately stroking the sides with the pads of your fingers. You look him dead in the eye.

“I want your throat, and I want that - _tight - little - ass._ ”

Sackler groans and digs his teeth into his lower lip, fighting off the wicked grin breaking on his face. He grinds you into his hips, shamelessly working his erection against your body.

“You’re a fucking pervert,” he rasps, licking over the shell of your ear.

“I know.”

“You _know_ I’ve never—”

“ _Exactly_.” You cut him off with a sharp tug to his hair that makes him moan. “Now come with me,” you say, dragging him down the hallway by the head.

You push open the door to the bedroom, push him inside. He’s already panting, the dirty little thing—probably about to bust a fucking seam on his pants.

Steering him in front of the full-length mirror, you sink to your knees in front of him and lick your lips.

“Come on, baby. Take that big cock out for me. Let’s get you hard,” you say, fluttering your eyelashes.

“I, fuckin’—” he rushes to undo the buttons on his jeans, hastily freeing his throbbing length “—I think I’m already there.”

Your hand wraps around the thick base of him, squeezing lightly. You use your tongue to trace the path of a thick, purple vein all the way to his tip, taking him in your hot, wet mouth to suck. Pulling off with a lewd pop, you look up at his slack-jawed face.

“I mean we need to get you _hard_ hard,” you say between planting sloppy kisses on his shaft. You dive back onto his length, taking him as deep as you can go.

Adam groans dizzily. “Yeah, sure… _ohhhfuck_ \- _hard_ hard.” 

Bringing your hand underneath your lips, you bob and suck and jerk until you can feel him start to fuck into you… and then you pull away.

“ _Mmmm,_ ” you hum, “that should do it.”

Much to Sackler’s disdain, you sit back to admire your handiwork: his thick, long, flushed cock jutting straight out from his body.

He starts to steer it back toward your mouth, desperate to finish, but you grab his shaft _hard_ , halting his advance.

“Oh, _no_ , sweetheart—that’s not what this is about,” you smile. “We just need to see how big you are for _reference_.”

“For… reference?” He sounds frantic, baffled.

“Yeah, for reference!” you say cheerfully. He winces and yelps when you pull on his cock to help rise to your feet. “We’re gonna go shopping together, Adam, and we’re going to pick out something _exactly_ the same size as you. I mean, if I can take it, _surely_ you can. Now take one more good look and get your pants back on, big boy.”


	2. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about that chaotic!switch life, and all you bottom/snarky-sub readers will enjoy having a moment to shine.

There’s a [Babeland](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.babeland.com%2F&t=YjM2OTc3M2FmN2E4MjU1NDE3Mjg0YWUyNjk5MWIzYWE1ZGVhMDcxNCx4Uno1TlprSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ANDWseLJcDx6Nd8Tek6icZA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjynzandtonic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620194252265340928%2Fcake-part-24&m=1&ts=1615753732) just off Flatbush Ave in Park Slope; you’ll take the G train to Fulton. 

Sackler whines about how hard he is, but he gets his cock back in his jeans—just barely. If you have anything to say about it, he’ll stay that way while you’re out.

The train car gets maaaaad crowded at Broadway—transfers from the J and the M packing in—so you shift on to Adam’s lap, rolling your hips inconspicuously. You can feel the way he’s tucked himself up in his waistband, hoping to hide the bulge from prying eyes, but he’s still thick and throbbing… and you can still work him like this.

You lean back against his solid chest, tilting your chin in a way that grants access to his jawline. Your lips find a freckle, two, three—planting soft, innocent kisses on his face while you rock your pelvis back and forth.

“These are so cute, Adam—just love all these little spots on you,” you whisper, twisting toward his ear so that the swell of your hip delves into the swollen ridge of his cock.

He grits his teeth, sighing a long, hot breath through his nose. His hands are sharp at your waist as he growls into your hair, inaudible to anyone but you.

“You wanna make me fuckin’ cum in my pants on the train? Is that it, you little slut?”

To anyone else watching, you’re just an affectionate couple, whispering sweet nothings to each other on the commute. Aww, isn’t that a lovely thought.

“Maybe I do,” you snarl back, using the jostling of the train to jiggle your ass against him. Adam drops one hand to the side of your hip and squeezes hard. You don’t moan, even if you want to. “Maybe I want you to spend the rest of the day with your cum squishing around in your jeans to remind you how fucking _pathetic_ you are.”

He pulls you in closer, settling the stiff outline of his cock in the cleft of your ass.

His mouth is on your ear now, hot and wet and filthy.

“Or maybe you want me to fuck you in front of all these people, hm? You little cumslut—bet your pussy is dripping right now. Bet you want to sit on my cock all the way to Church Ave and back, don’t you?”

You _are_ dripping… but he can’t feel it. And you’re clenching at the idea of him lifting up your layers, sinking into your drenched cunt, holding your thighs _just_ enough for him to pump into your heat without drawing attention.

The train’s PA system chimes and you smile at him, standing up slowly. 

“This is our stop, baby.” You offer him a hand. 

… Oh, if looks could kill.

He limps down Ft. Greene and 5th Ave, sighing at the sight of the storefront like it’ll bring some sort of relief. 

You chuckle at the idea, pushing the door wide open for both of you.

“You ready, sweets?” you ask.

“Yeah. ‘Course.” Adam puffs his chest up, spreads his shoulders wide, swaggers in like he owns the place.

Your fingers lace through his, pulling him toward the floor-to-ceiling shelves in the back left corner. You drop his hand in front of the display table, dozens of silicone columns standing proudly on the reclaimed wood surface.

“What about this one?” you say softly, picking up a slim, jet-black dildo.

“Needs to be much bigger,” he rasps in your ear and guides your hand back down, shifting you by the hips down the table. 

“This one’s pretty.” Your fingertips graze along the rippled edges of a shimmering lavender toy with a bullet vibrator in the center.

“Mmmm, it _is_ pretty,” he says. “It’d look prettier in your cunt. Still way too small, though.”

You check the label—it’s six-and-a-half inches.

Picking up a firm, veiny, hot-pink toy, you show the seven-inch tag to Sackler. “This one?”

He licks his lips and considers. “Too small,” he grates into your neck as he rubs the outline of his cock up against the round of your ass. “But that one looks fun,” he says, pointing at a thick, curved, double-sided dildo. “How does that work? _Does one end go in your tight little pussy? Hm?_ ”

“That’s a strapless strap-on,” you murmur. “You might get this next time if you’re _good_ —they just don’t make these as _big_ as you, sweetie.”

He’s proud, he’s horny, he’s impatient, he… he sees a good candidate. 

“That one right there.” He points at the back right end of the display table. 

You look back at him, one eyebrow cocked, as you pick up the toy: generously textured silicone with a pronounced cockhead, just shy of nine inches long, and— 

“[Confetti? For my birthday?](https://href.li/?https://ecdn.hs.llnwd.net/e1/GLImages/babeland/ProductImages/35185_1.jpg?wid=524)” you say, kissing him on the cheek. “You’re so thoughtful, Adam.” The clear silicone is supple but firm as you knead the shaft in your fist, daring him to watch. “Are you sure it’s not too big? You know the cockier you are about this, the more it’s gonna hurt.”

He bares his teeth and hisses, low and dangerous. “No, I’m just being honest.”

You bring your mouth close to his ear, letting out a sultry sigh. “Or maybe you just want a big cock in your ass. Is that it, Sackler?”

Before he can retort, you’ve bent down low, fetching the box you need off one of the bottom shelves, taking your sweet, sweet time arching your back up to straight.

He’s staring, he’s panting, he’s thinking of all the ways he wants to say _yeah-maybe-I-fucking-do_ and also _oh-you’re-fucking-IN-for-it_ , but before he can say _any_ of it, you’re pushing the package into his hands, waltzing away to the opposite wall.

“I want more presents,” you chime over your shoulder. 

Sackler’s the best-looking shopping basket you’ve ever seen, all pouted lips and fuck-me eyes as you stack up more tiny treasures in his forearms: a wearable clit vibe to tuck inside your [harness briefs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovehoney.com%2Fproduct.cfm%3Fp%3D37883&t=MjE2MWRlYjc2ZTFmZjg5MzBhNjZkYTVlMWVkZDliMjc3Yzc1MDk2Zix4Uno1TlprSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ANDWseLJcDx6Nd8Tek6icZA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjynzandtonic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620194252265340928%2Fcake-part-24&m=1&ts=1615753732), another little bullet vibe, extra lube, and a chubby silicone cockring. He raises his eyebrows at that last one.

“Trust me, babe. You’ll need it.” You shoot him a wink. You’ve played your cards _just_ right—and you’re glad that he’s got his arms full—because with the look on his face, you know he wouldn’t think twice about spanking you hard right here in the store. 

You permit him one firm pinch on your ass once he’s deposited the haul on the checkout counter; he’s been mostly good for you today, and besides…

“That’ll be $169.98 total,” says the cashier warmly, bagging up your goodies.

You place a hand over your heart, looking at Adam adoringly.

“Oh, thank you _SO_ much, babe.”

He blinks slowly, poking his tongue into his cheek as he fishes his wallet from his back pocket. He slides two crisp hundred-dollar bills across the counter and accepts his change with a tight-lipped smile. You grin. Toothily. 

“Love you, Pebbles,” he says through clenched teeth.

“Ooh,” you muse, “looks like we’ve got enough left over for a bite to eat, too. Maybe we should cruise over to Vanderbuilt?”

Adam looks at you murderously as you make your way toward the door.

“You’re fucking _hungry_ right now?” he snarls. “No. _Home_.”

* * *

He drops your bag of shit as soon as he’s inside apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. A stern finger points in your direction, his voice harsh and clipped.

“Strip. _Now_. Little slut.”

You tilt your chin up defiantly, your gaze flaring bright and reckless.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” you breathe at him.

The warm, golden browns of his irises have been all but claimed by his dilated pupils; two black orbs bore into you, explosive. His hand twitches.

“You’ll be sorry if you don’t.”

“Yeah? Will I?”

He nods, jaw clenched, and tugs his shirt overhead, revealing planes of flushed skin.

“Is your cock still hard for me, sweetie?” you coo at him, pushing out your lower lip in mock-sympathy.

“Why don’t you fuckin’ come here and find out?” he growls.

God, you _love_ it when you get him this pissed. Better than ice-cream. You’d planned on waiting till tomorrow to indulge, but you suppose a little snack now wouldn’t spoil your appetite. Plus, you always say it’s more like ‘Birthday Week,’ after all.

You hook your thumbs in your waistband, slowly wiggling your pants down over your ass and bending over the sofa.

“Why don’t you come here and show me?” you tease, and he’s on you in an instant. 

Adam can’t decide whether he wants to spank the fuck outta you or shove his aching dick in your pussy first, so he doesn’t decide—one hand clumsily fumbling at the button-fly of his jeans while the other delivers sharp, resonant slaps to your ass.

“Weak shit, Sackler,” you laugh out between his rushed smacks, delicious warmth already blooming over your backside… but you know he can do better. 

He wasn’t particularly satisfied with them either, but he was _multitasking_ , _damnit,_ and now you’re _REALLY_ fucking asking for it. Using both hands, he makes quick work of the remaining buttons, shucking his jeans to the floor.

“Not good enough for you? Okay.” 

He grabs your hips and spears you with his cock—your cunt squelching wetly as he pulls you flush to him in one harsh, swift motion. You cry out at the stretch of it, but he doesn’t give you time to adjust; he knows you’re wet enough, knows you can take him. 

The pace he sets is brutal, desperate to cum in your heat after the fucking _day_ you put him through.

“What do you think?” he grits out as he slams into you. “Am I still hard? _Am I?_ ”

Your head lolls and your back arches underneath him, but your words are crystal clear.

“Kind of.”

He grabs you by the hair, pulling you halfway up to him.

“Gonna spank you on my cock, gonna spank you on my fuckin’ cock, you dirty little whore,” he snarls—and then he _does_. 

He brings his hand down on your ass so hard the goddamn sofa jerks forward. He does it again and again and again as he snaps his hips into yours, your cunt clenching on him with every impact till you’re shaking and dizzy—till your fingers sneak to your clit to rubrubrub fast little circles, making yourself cum with a yell.

And that? That’s _more_ than enough to make Adam bust, grunting contentedly as he spills himself in your hot, tight pussy. 

“Holy shit,” he pants, leaning over to kiss your sweat-soaked spine. “I’m fuckin’ starving.”

It’s a shame you have to kill him on the eve of your birthday, but he leaves you no other choice. You roll your eyes as he pulls out, a trickle of cum spilling down your inner thigh. 

He swipes it up, pushing it back into your spent cunt with two fat fingers. 

“I’m gonna order us delivery,” he says, planting another kiss on your raw ass-cheek. “You pick. ‘Birthday Week’ starts now.”

Oh. Okay. 

Sackler will live to see tomorrow after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ················································
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic](jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡
> 
> [Buy me a whiskey?](www.ko-fi.com/jynzandtonic)
> 
> _No trigger is too small-- **ask me and I'll tag it!**_
> 
> **A brief note on sex and gender:** I'm AFAB nonbinary, so while I write for fem!reader (anatomy-wise) and I *do* have a soft spot for certain gendered pet names (which are always tagged if applicable), I hope there's enough space for folx at a variety of places on the gender spectrum to feel included in my fics xoxoxo.
> 
> ················································


End file.
